A Semi Charmed Kind of Life
by Breezy and Wheezy Works
Summary: Chris's daughter comes back to the past to help the Charmed Ones defeat a force from the future. OC Story and Slight AU


**A/N:** **This is a chapter of one of my stories on my old Quizilla aaccount, but revised a little bit, so Marni is Chris's daughter instead of Wyatt's.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed....if I did, it'd still be on tv.....**

* * *

The storm raged angrily on the San Francisco night sky. In the distance, thunder crashed and lightning would strike.

In the Haliwell Manor, there was chaos.

Marni Hallows stood in the attic with her father, her uncle, and her whitelighter and best friend, Darren Reed.

She was frightened of what was happening around her.  
The glass windows in the house had burst open and rain flew in along with large gusts of wind.

Crashes downstairs led one to believe there were intruders.

There was.

Wyatt Haliwell was trying to calm his brother's only child.

"Marni you have to do this! The fate of San Francisco and the rest of the world depends on you! Honey, you have to go back and help the sisters."

Marni was hysterical. She turned to Chris.

"Dad, I-I don't think I can do it. They- they know that I have to-"

Darren grabbed Marni's shoulders.

"Marni! Listen to yourself! Believe in yourself! You're amazing!You'll have the Charmed Ones." His voice lowered into a whisper. "Your not alone."

Marni nodded, realizing her protecter was right. "Your right Darren. I need to pull myself together. Dad, Uncle Wyatt, I'm ready."

Chris and Wyatt nodded, and the Book of Shadows suddenly flew open with a large gust of wind to the page titled: To Go Back In Time.

Chris gave a small smile, despite the terrible events happen. "Thanks Grandma."

Wyatt, Chris and Marni were about to recite the spell, when the attic door burst open.

A large black hooded, red eyed figure stood in te doorway, laughing manically. Smoke gathered at his feet.

"Its no use Haliwells! You re finished. Once I get my hands on that-" The demon extended a long, bony finger towards the crystal dangling on a thin rope around Marni's neck.

"I'll rid this pathetic world of all you good witches, puny mortals and dirty half-breeds."

The Grim Reaper laughed again, his red eyes glowing under his shadowed face.

"The underworld's been getting rather hot lately. Your world will do fine for my reign."

Darren jumped in front of the figure as it moved forward.

"You will not stop them."

The Reaper just laughed, his maniacal, insane laugh.

"You think you can stop me? I am Death. No force can stop me."

Darren looked back at Marni.

"Recite the spell. NOW!"

She ran over to the book next to her father and uncle.

Marni, Wyatt and Chris held hands and began.

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme-"

Death let out an angry screech. "No, you stupid boy!"

The Grim Reaper pushed Darren down roughly, expecting the boy's immediate death, due to Death's bare touch.

But Darren just grinned cockily at the Reaper's astonishment.

"If you actually did your job, you would have known I had already died back in 07'."

Anger flashed in Death's blood red eyes.

"This time I'll make sure you stay that way, you wretched Whitelighter."

"Heed the Hope within our minds-."

He snapped his bare, white bone fingers.

"Charles!" In a black fog of Death's smoke appeared a handsome,devilish man in his late twenties.

Death laughed.

"Now, my Darklighter take care of the boy and this time make sure he stays dead!"

"Send Marni back to where she'll find-"

Darren's sky blue eyes widened and Marni stopped shock in mid-spell.

"Darren!" She recognized that Darklighter's face. He was the one who murdered Darren's parents. She made a frantic run to help Darren.

"No, Marni!"

Chris grabbed his daughter and pulled her back towards the book as she had tried to go after Darren.

"You have to say the spell!"

Anger and sorrow filled her body as she watched Darren lock into hand-to-hand combat with Charles.

"Aw, come on Darren, your parents put up a better fight than this before me and Malakye killed them."

Anger seared in Darren's blue eyes as Charles brought up his parent's brutal death.

Charles continued taunting.

"I thought you had _some_ fight to you, I mean-"

"Charles! Quit messing around and kill the damned Whitelighter already!"

The Grim Reaper who had been watching, was snapped back into reality by Marni's outburst.

"Hear these words; Hear the rhyme-"

"STOP!"

Death flew towards them, but Wyatt-with much effort and struggle- put up a force field.

"We must hurry. It won't last long."

Marni nodded, wiping tears from her eyes, she clutched the crystal around her neck, which now had begun to glow a sea-foam green.

Chris looked wearily between Wyatt and Marni.

_I hope this works._ He prayed.

The young half-witch grabbed her father's hand with her free hand and began to re-recite the spell.

"Hear these words, Hear the rhyme-"

The Grim Reaper was banging on the force field.

"Heed the Hope within our minds-"

Wyatt was obviously struggling to hold the force field up. Death was draining the energy from the sheild- absorbing Wyatt's energy. The man slipped and fell to his knees.

"Send Marni back to where she'll find-"

Darren and Charles were now rolling around on the floor, striking violent blows to another.

"What we wish in place and time."

At the last words of the spell, a huge spiraling vortex opened in the middle of the attic.

The moment the vortex appeared, Wyatt's force field disappeared and he slumped to the ground.

Death's touch may not of effect a Whitelighter, but it killed half-Whitelighters just as easily as mortals.

Chris orbed the weak Wyatt out of the way, and Marni orbed herself.

A triumph screech, followed by a low groan of pain, rang through the air.

Marni looked over in the direction Darren and Charles had been fighting.

A Darklighter's poisoned arrow pierced through Darren's left side.

"Oh my god." Marni whispered.

Charles grinned evilly,at the sight of his finished work and he disappeared in a wisp of black fog.

"About time!" The Grim Reaper growled.

The Reaper turned his attention to Marni, and the vortex steadily shrinking behind her.

He flew towards her.

Chris, who was bent over an unconscious Wyatt, screamed at Marni.

"You have to go now!"

Marni glanced over at Darren, and clutched the still glowing crystal, and whispered: "Darren."

She had orbed him into her arms.

Darren's eye lids were drooping.

"Marni I- I- we got to-" He whispered, dazed, his eyes glazing over.

But it was too late, his eyes closed as he slipped into an unconscious state.

Tears fell from her eyes as held him tighter.

"Darren, I promise I'll save you."

And with those words, Marni jumped into the steadily shrinking vortex, still holding the one who was suffering- for protecting her.

*~*Forty some odd years ago*~*

Piper and Phoebe were leaning over the Book of Shadows. Paige was pacing around the attic, and Leo was playing with his sons.

"Err...I thought the demon hunting would end when we won the battle with Billy and the triads." Piper growled.

Phoebe sighed.

"No. You know that. There always has to be an even balance between good and evil, and demons are always trying to tip the scale. Besides these are petty low level demons."

"Doesn t mean we always have to be the ones to stop them."Paige grumbled.

With those exact words, a huge vortex opened up in the middle of the attic room.

"PAIGE! What did you do?!" Leo yelled as Wyatt and Chris started crying.

"I don't know!"She yelled over the strong wind, which had knocked her over on to the hard wood floor.

Phoebe and Piper were holding on to the Book of Shadows for dear life.

That's when a body tumbled out of the vortex. The vortex disappeared, as the teenage boy hit the floor, lying motionless, his face twisted in pain.

An black arrow peirced his left side, and blood dripped on to the floor from the wound.

Paige, Piper, Phoebe and Leo looked at the boy in utter shock and surprise.


End file.
